<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Night by jakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888919">Into the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia'>jakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Modern AU, eventual shadowgast, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Superhero AU. </p><p>A series of one shots exploring the Mighty Nein, a team of superheroes dedicated to defending Wildemont City, and the complicated relationship they have with Essek Thelyss, part time Imperial P.D. officer, part time member of the Kryn Crime dynasty, and part time Cerberus Assembly agent. </p><p>chapter one: identities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Superhero AU? Superhero AU. I've got lots of ideas, but most of them are Caleb and Essek flirting a la Batman and Catwoman. Figured I'd start with some world-building and then go from there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Welcome to B.E.A.C.O.N Supercomputer Database. Please enter your username. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“E. Thelyss.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please enter your passcode. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“*************”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Welcome, Dr. Thelyss. How can I help? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go to <em> Mighty Nein. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Entering Mighty Nein Database. Please wait while the database loads.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>[An image of a human woman with brown skin appears on the screen. Her outfit is solidly blue, and lacks sleeves. The iconography of the Cobalt Soul Reserve is displayed proudly on her back, along with a green pyramid tattoo. She has a thin blue cloth covering her eyes, which is the only thing concealing her identity]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Code name: Expositor<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: <br/></em>
  <em>Age: 24 [Presumed]<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Human<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers and Mutations: Unknown; skilled martial fighter; potential superhuman reflexes and speed [unmeasured].<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: Vigilantism, breaking and entering, vandalism, possession of stolen objects, causing a disturbance in the library.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Alive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Skip to the next one, Beacon.”</p><p> </p><p>[An image of a small goblin wearing a porcelain doll mask appears. She has a belt with several chemical bombs strapped to it, and is wielding a gun.]</p><p>
  <em> Code name: Green Goblin<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Age: 25 [Presumed]<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Goblin [Presumed]<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers and Mutations: Genetic abnormality; shapeshifting [seems unsteady]; alchemical bombs; superhuman accuracy<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: Theft, vigilantism, breaking and entering, public intoxication</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Status: Alive</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Next one, B.”</p><p> </p><p>[A blue tiefling girl in a pretty dress smiles for the camera. She wears a green cloak and a green cloth mask that covers her eyes and is then braided into her hair. A small red weasel can be seen peeking out from her cloak. She wields a giant lollypop.]</p><p>
  <em> Code Name: Jester<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Age: 21 [Presumed]<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Tiefling<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers: Healing, invisibility, short range teleportation. Seems to rely on some invisible entity known as the Traveler--possible tech ally?<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: Vigilantism, vandalism of a church, theft, breaking and entering, general mischief</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Alive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I think Jester might actually be her civilian identity--wait, I’m getting distracted. Next one, Beacon.”</p><p> </p><p>[A purple tiefling in a bright multicolored coat smiles charmingly. He is covered in tattoos, and wears a thin black mask. There are two images of this person: one where he is alive, and another taken of a body in the morgue.]</p><p>
  <em> Code Name: Nonagon<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Mollymauk Tealeaf [Other possibility: Lucian Mardune. Cannot confirm.]<br/></em>
  <em>Age: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Tiefling<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers: Blood magic, swordplay<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: Cult-like interference, vigilantism, tax evasion, fraud</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Dead </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I heard about that one, but that was before I got involved with the Nein. It’s a shame we’ve never met. The next one, please?”</p><p> </p><p>[A handsome half-orc stands in the photo with full pirate attire. He wears a giant pirate hat in addition to an identity-concealing mask.]</p><p>
  <em> Code Name: Tusktooth<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Age: 30<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Half-orc<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers: Water and electricity manipulation<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: theft of a water vehicle, piracy, lying to an officer of the law, vigilantism</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Alive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know, of all the Mighty Nein, I think Tusktooth may be the sanest. Show the next one, Beacon.”</p><p> </p><p>[An incredibly tall pink-haired individual smiles for the camera. His mask covers his entire face, save for his hair. He wears green and pink colored armor, and carries a caduceus staff.]</p><p>
  <em> Code name: Blightstaff<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Age: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Unknown [UPDATE: He’s a firbolg]<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers: Healing, plant-based manipulation, spontaneous mushroom growth<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: Healing without a license, tax evasion, vigilantism</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Alive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Among the kindest individuals I’ve ever met. Strangely, I don’t think he was a member when the Nein first met--ah, Beacon, go to the next entry.”</p><p> </p><p>[A sad looking woman with black-white hair stares at the camera. Her face is completely covered in a blue and black mask. Her muscles bulge intimidatingly.]</p><p>
  <em> Code Name: Iron Angel<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Yasha Nyndorin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“--Beacon, delete civilian identity for Iron Angel.”</p><p>
  <em> Confirming request. Deleting information. </em>
</p><p>“Continue, Beacon.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Age: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Aasimar<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers: Super strength, potentially flight?<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: Murder, terrorism, cult-like activity, vigilantism</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Alive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Iron Angel...I’m glad the Nein were able to save her. I know they were really worried when Obann temporarily mind controlled her...Ah, Beacon, play the last entry.”</p><p> </p><p>[A human man doesn’t look at the camera that’s taking his photo. Instead, he’s looking off to the side. Unlike the other photos, this one looks like it was taken in a more candid moment. The human’s identity is concealed with what looks like a scarf. At his feet, a robotic cat plays with a leaf.]</p><p>
  <em> Code Name: Inferno<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Age: 30’s<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Human<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers: Fire-based powers amplified by the use of technology. Has an AI companion named FRUMPKIN that can change shape.<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: Murder, terrorism, breaking and entering, vigilantism, causing a disturbance in a library</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Alive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And we intend to keep it that way. Beacon, add an entry to the Mighty Nein’s database.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adding entry. Please fill out all known information on the suspect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Essek puts on his mask, and smiles charmingly for the camera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Code Name: Shadowhand<br/></em>
  <em>Civilian Identity: Unknown<br/></em>
  <em>Age: 120<br/></em>
  <em>Ethnicity: Elf, subspecies Drow<br/></em>
  <em>Known Powers: Gravity and time manipulation based on technology<br/></em>
  <em>Wanted for: theft, war mongering, vigilantism</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Status: Alive </em>
</p><p>“Beacon, please lock the Mighty Nein’s files so that they cannot be accessed by the following ID tags: <b>Cerberus Assembly Agent, Imperial P.D., Kryn Crime Syndicate</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WARNING: This will terminate your ability to access these files in BEACON. Continue with request? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No better way to announce I’m resigning than this, don’t you think? Continue with request, Beacon.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Continuing with request. Logging out: </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> E. THEYLSS, Imperial P.D. </em></p><p>
  <em> SHADOWHAND, Kryn Agent </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DEZRIN THAIN, Cerberus Agent </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please log in again with a different user name to continue. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you,” Essek pats the supercomputer with inexplicable fondness as the device enters shutdown mode. “Hopefully, the Bright Queen treats you just as well as I did, Beacon. Better than Cerberus, at least. I know she’s missed you.”</p><p>With that, the Shadowhand mask goes back on, and into the night he goes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>